The Moon and The Butcher
by WeasleyTheAgent
Summary: Ellie Moon is The Youngest moon and has recently moved to Walford.She's Shy,Clumsy,Smart and Sarcastic.She Befriends Liam Butcher and they fast become Best friends.What Happens when both fall for one another?A guy and a girl can be friends.But sooner or later one will fall for the other.Maybe too early,maybe too late,but maybe forever. From Ellie, Liam and family and friends POV
1. Chapter 1

**Ellie is a character ive made up for this ok**

**Prolouge**

Ellie Moon walked down the stairs leading out of Watford Train station and headed out the entrance. Finally she had made it here, now all she had to do was find a pub called the queen Vic and thats where hopefully she would find her Cousin Alfie or Any of her brothers. Now where was it?Ellie Slung her Blue overnight bag over her shoulder and pulled her Brown hair from under it so it did'nt get caught and started following people out.  
"How hard is it to find a pub?"She said to her self ,She wandered around a corner and saw a betting shop , fish and Chip store and A beauty place...but no pub. Maybe she asked someone?Ellie looked around for someone who looked easy to talk to. She saw a Blonde Girl who looked a bit older than her walking towards her. Well here goes nothing.

**Ellies POV**

I saw a blonde girl around my age heading in my direction , well its now or never right?  
"Excuse me?"I said running up to her. She smiled at me and brushed a piece of her hair back behind her ear.  
"Hi , can I help you...you lost?" The Girl asked sweetly , well at least she wasn't one of those creepy people I had in counted on the Train.  
"Erm , you don't know where The queen Vic Pub is do you?"  
She nodded "Yeah just go down that way and turn left , I would walk with you but I've got to meet my boyfriend Sorry"  
"Its OK , thanks for the directions " I smiled and started heading the way she told me.

Hmm Walford seems just like what Anthony told me , just more grander.  
That girl did say left didn't she? Well all I see is a lot of shops and markets, the pub has to be down this road. I started walking down looking around , its a lot more Friendly than My Essex home with my Aunt and Uncle. Boy I'm glad to be away from them. I wonder if there's any people here my age?Or Any clumsy people.  
Ha I see it the queen Vic pub. I rushed forward but I didn't notice a boy my age coming towards me looking down at the things in his hands. Before I knew it I crashed into him, he dropped all the things he was carrying.  
"Oh God , I'm so sorry "I said taking my bag of and dropping onto my knees and started picking his things up. Great First impression El.  
"Its OK , I guess we both weren't looking were we was going huh?" I nodded and looked up at him. He had Hazel colour eyes and strawberry blonde hair and was wearing a blue hoodie. OK his very cute stood up and handed his things back and picked up my bag.  
"No it was my fault , I'm way to clumsy...and I was taken in my new surrounding..." Great I'm rambling ...AGIAN.  
He laughed "Your new here then?" Well yeah duh but I'm not rude to say that so I just nodded.  
"I'm Liam Butcher...you are?"  
"Ellie...Ellie Moon.."  
"You a relation of Tyler , Alfie or Michael"  
"Yeah Tyler and Michael are my brothers and Alfie my cousin"  
He looked at me confusedly like I was making it up.  
"Tyler never said he had a sister"  
" I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle when I was 3 when our mum died..."  
He nodded...oh I've made it awkward now.  
"err...Does Alfie live at the pub?...His was supposed to pick me up but I'm 4 day early"  
He nodded and smiled "yeah he does , ...well ill see you around then Ellie"  
I smiled "Yeah bye Liam " He then walked away down the street. I looked back and watched him before picking up my bag and heading over to the Pub.  
"Here I go"  
I pushed the door open and stepped In...Wow...Busy place ...now to look for Alfie. I wandered though the Custmoers before I finally spotted Him at the end of the bar talking to some blonde chick.  
"ALFIE" I shouted he looked over and smiled  
"Well if it isnt Little Ellie" he grinned and I walked over and he pulled me into a hug "Last tiem I saw you was 8 , how old you now?"  
"fithteen " I said smiling  
" Your early though , not that it matters , lets get you settled in "He turned to the blonde chick "Ill see you later Rox , gotta get El settled in" He the headed though another door and I followed. I have a feeling that I'm going to like here at walford. Especially if I see Liam again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Liam POV**

I watched around the corner as I watched Ellie pick up her blue overnight back and adjust her black guitar case on her back as she headed down the street and into the pub. Wow , she's one cute girl and she's seems really nice and sweet witch is an added bonus. Michel and Tyler will be happy to know that there is here 4 days early. Yeah...I sort of lied to Ellie ...both knew she was coming,she's going to be moving in with Michael after her rooms been decorated that's why she's staying with alfie.  
I headed over to the the beauty parlour to see if my mum was in. Luckly she wasn't so that meant I can go find Ellie again.  
I headed back along the way down to the pub...maybe I should let her settle in first...  
"LIAM" I turned around when I heard my name and saw my mum with my little brother and sister Morgan and Tiffany. Great my mood is now going to go down.  
"Can you keep and eye on your siblings please"  
I sighed ""OK sure" My mum grinned and and started walking away "Ill repay you later Liam"  
"Yeah yeah" I turned to my siblings "Well where do you two wanna go?" Tiffany just shrugged.  
"The Park" Morgan said jumping up and down , "OK then" I said and Morgan and Tiffany ran off in the direction of the small park by the pub. I followed them at a slower pace and dug my hands into my jeans pockets. Once I reached the Park , Tiff and Morgan where on the see-saw so I walked over and sat on one of the tie swings and started thinking.  
"Hey"  
I snapped out of my thinking and saw standing in front of me a brown haired girl with blue eye wearing jeans , converses and a red hoodie.  
"Oh hi...Ellie"  
She took a seat on the swing next to mine.  
"They your siblings?"She asked nodding towards where Tiff and Morgan where looking at us while on the round a bout. I nodded "Yeah Tiffany and Morgan...what you doing out here?"  
"Alfie said there was a park here and I thought I'd wonder around for bit , get to know my surroundings." she said fiddling with her hoodie sleeve.  
"Know what school your going to?" Now that made me sound like a right old geek.  
"Walford High I believe ...do you go there...unless your a hell lot younger than I thought you was"  
I laughed but shook my head "I go to King Edwards...what year you in?"  
"Year Eleven , Thank god I can't wait to leave , you?"  
"Year Ten"  
"Cool...any idea what you wanna do after you leave?"  
To be honest ...ive never really thought about what I'm going to do after school...  
I shrugged "dunno..What about you?"  
"Either a musician or work with reptiles"  
" What instruments do you play and Reptiles?" Never have I ever met a girl who's mad about reptiles girls at my school are all into make up and that stuff.  
"Acoustic , electric and bass guitar , and little keyboard , drums and I used to play the recorder but gave up ," she ginned " I love reptiles I have a few back at my aunts , there's Zukie and Zula the breeding breaded dragons , there's Tom and Danny the Geckos , Harry and Dougie the Turtles and I sell Zukie and Zulas babies for money, When I move in with Michel my aunt going to bring them all down for me" She grinned.  
Wow...  
"Wow...That's a lot of reptiles...i notice 4 are named after McFly  
Ellie blushed "I like McFly as well...when I get my reptiles you should come and meet them , their dead friendly"  
I nodded "As long as you don't have a surprise snake then sure"  
"Don't worry ,no snakes I'm not over keen on them"She smiled  
Her smile is just so cute. I think walford is going to get a hell lot better now.


	3. Notice: I am Alive

**OK i am Still alive.**  
**Sorry i haven't updated in ages but I've been very busy with exams, Exam preps,School trips and Coursework and sorting my own issues out that i haven't had much time to update any of the stories,and i apologize for that.**  
**But i promise there will be new chapters soon so just keep an eye out.**  
**Also please review or PM me as i would love to know if you have ideas of your own that i could contribute to my stories.**  
**Thanks Guys.**  
**~WeasleyTheAgent**


End file.
